


The Lily in Lust

by RionXLilia



Category: Galerians
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RionXLilia/pseuds/RionXLilia
Summary: Lilia spends some quality time with the twin brothers Rion and Cain. This story takes places in an alternate universe based on the Galerians video game, where in Lilia Pascalle is cousins with Rion Steiner and Cain. Forbidden love fan-fiction for an old video game series.





	The Lily in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Galerians or any of the characters or themes from this video game. Galerians belongs to Polygon Magic/Enterbrain and I do not own anything. I do not profit from this story and no money will ever be made from this story.

Lilia felt the touch of the two men beside her on the bed of her bedroom, one with blue eyes and one with green. Both of them had short blond hair with only slight differences in appearance. They were young, handsome, and as the auburn haired woman had recently learned, both very well hung. This was not the first time Lilia was sexual with Rion but it would be the first time she did anything with his twin brother Cain. She always had a thought in her mind that her two cousins had similar endowment but now the lady was well aware that their cocks were quite similar indeed.

"Oh wow, Cain. I'm kind of impressed. He's definitely your brother, Rion." 

"So I am bigger than Rion?" The green-eyed boy said, smug in his belief that Lilia thought he was bigger than his twin.

"Cain...why do you care about that?" As for the blond with blue-eyes, he was simply irritated by his brother's pettiness.

"I was talking to Lilia, not you."

"Please stop. You both have big cocks." The girl wanted to giggle to herself but she instead gave a response that would be pleasing to both the boys.

"There you go. She said it. I have a bigger cock than you." Cain folded his arms in a triumphant way, intent on making his sibling feel jealous. Rion did nothing but retain the same exasperated expression.

"Okay, whatever."

Their parents were away today at work. Lilia Pascalle and the Steiner brothers, Rion and Cain, were alone in the huge mansion they all lived together as a family. They were related by blood as their mothers were both sisters, wed to computer scientists Albert Steiner and Dr. Pascalle. It was in this house, nestled in the Forest District of Michelangelo City, that the red-headed girl with brown eyes and the blond-haired boys with dual colored eyes grew up. She played with her two cousins here and now as an adult young woman with a college education in computing, she stayed at this house until she decided on what exactly to do with her future. 

Rion and Cain initially were in training to work as pharmacists but only Rion actually cared to an extent about drugs and medicine. The emerald-eyed brother only followed a similar path in order to compete with the sapphire-eyed Rion. Now they work at a pharmacy chain in Michelangelo with Rion being mostly content while Cain constantly getting annoyed with following orders. 

Regardless, none of that mattered now. The three shared a secret with one another that they kept hidden from their parents and only recently had their sexual impulses became unable to contain. They needed to do more than love. They wanted to fuck the same way couples fucked. Of course, the only difference was that they were all family.

"So which one wants to get jerked off first?" Lilia asked with a smile on her face. Her two cousins were very nice looking with toned abs, piercing eyes, radiant hair, and of course big dicks and big balls. Even in their semi-flaccid state, the twins impressed her. "...Or do you want me to double jerk you?"

"Uh..." Rion was honestly embarrassed a tad to be naked in front of his brother and especially his lovely cousin Lilia, of all people. He had loved her ever since they were kids and he was trying to restrain himself from getting too aroused until the sex actually began. "Which ever one you want, I guess?"

"What do you think Cain? Wanna get a handjob from your cousin?"

"I would love to do more than that, Lilia." Cain felt somewhat similar emotions for the girl as his brother did but it was more sexual than loving. Although Rion was her man, there would be playful flirting here and there over the years. Since they all are family, this wasn't the first time they seen the naked parts of their body and right now, all three were completely unclothed. The animal-like part of Cain wanted to fuck Lilia and cum inside all of her wet holes but he would later share that experience with Rion soon.

"Very flattering, Cain." She said in a mocking way. "I guess I'll just jerk you both off, if you don't mind.

Lilia moved from her sitting position on the sheets of the bed and placed herself in between the naked bodies of her gorgeous twin cousins. Rion stood to the girl's right while Cain was to her left. Both the boys scanned her body from head to toe, with Rion focused more on her face while Cain focused more on her breasts and pussy. She moved her hands to their soft members and begin to slowly move up and down. While she began to masturbate them, Lilia brought her soft lips to Rion's and a kiss began. Cain, intent on not being upstaged, leaned in and kissed her neck while rubbing on her breasts. She laughed in affection at the amount of attention she was receiving right now, savoring the taste of Rion's tongue and feeling the hot and wet pleasure of Cain's touch.

"Lilia..."

The twin brothers would moan here and there as the girl increased her paced and continued to jerk their cocks off. The hold on their shafts was both tight and pleasing. Every second that passed, Lilia could feel their manhood growing more and more. Soft flesh being pumped full of blood as their penises were becoming engorged and preparing themselves for intercourse. Not even the inclination towards familial love could hold back their bodies from feeling the way they did. As the boys kissed their cousin, Lilia's womanhood would become noticeably wetter and her nipples would become more hard. Her body was responding to the lustful signals of Rion and Cain. Her inner slut wanted to be fucked by two hot twins with huge cocks. 

"God, I love your dicks. So big and hard..." Lilia's attempts at dirty talk were not the best but it was natural and from the heart so the two boys had no complaints. Only a fool would complain to a woman about how she was giving a handjob anyways. 

"Stroke it, you dirty slut." Cain said. "Fuck, I can't wait to put it in you."

"Lilia, don't stop. It feels so good..." Rion was in his own emotions right now, as rare as it was to show them. "Shit, I don't know if I can..."

"Don't cum yet, Rion." Lilia said in a soft but commanding voice. "I want both of you boys to cum at the same time."

The twins put their hands to the bed and relaxed their bodies as their cousin lovingly jerked them off. Their cocks pulsated and already began to seep with warm to the touch pre-cum. Being horny young men, the sight and touch of an attractive woman was sending them into overdrive. They could envision their hard cocks thrusting in and out of her tight pussy as their balls, full of seed, pounded against her clit with each fuck. Lilia stroked up and down and with a glance, she noticed their fully erect penises were roughly eight or even nine inches in length. Dirty thoughts mired in her brain, even more dark than the ones already inside. She desperately wanted to bring her cute cousins to orgasm with her own hands.

"Lilia, I think I'm...!" Rion suddenly spoke up through a myriad of lust filled moans and he began to instinctively thrust into Lilia's palm and fuck it like a pussy. Cain soon followed and did the same.

"Yeah, shit! We're gonna cum!" Cain winced and grit his teeth as he and his brother could no longer hold back their orgasm.

Rion and Cain erupted in a white geyser of thick fluid into the palms of Lilia's loving hands. She looked on in pleasure as the two boy's violently came all over her hands, their legs, and on their stomachs. Like the naughty girl she is, Lilia was still quickly stroking their dicks even amidst their climax. They both made weak moans of ecstasy and their bodies were shattered and reduced to hot messes.

"Oh, that's it! Keep cumming! It's so much..." Lilia smiled and her voice was full of excitement. They had made a mess and now it looked like she was the only lady fit to clean it up.

"Looks like you two don't know where to aim. Why not let me clean that up for you?"

Lilia bent over to Rion's still hard member and began to lick all over his head, shaft, and balls. Her tongue lapped up sweet white nectar and when it was cleaned up, she began to mouth his dick and give him a blowjob.

"Wait, Lilia, it's still too sensitive! Oh fuck..." Rion didn't want to stop but he feared his body couldn't take anymore stimulation. Still, he pressed on. Lilia bobbed her head up and down on his hard dick until she reached her lips all the way down to his balls and quickly pulling back out, successfully deepthroating him in the process. Looking into his deep blue eyes, Lilia smiled.

"Did you like it? Don't worry Cain, I didn't forget."

Lilia then did the same to his brother and fellated him like a hungry whore. Cain grabbed his balls and put his other hand to her hand, guiding the girl and helping her blow him the way he wanted to get blown. He tried to maintain his composure but it was more than difficult. He feared he would cum a second time and right down her hot and wet throat. 

"That's it, right there. Suck my cock just like you sucked my brother's."

The red-headed girl slobbered on his member and then finally brought her head down to the base of his cock, consuming the shaft in all it's pulsating length. Cain screamed out in lust as his cousin's tongue worked him down and deepthroated him. After a few more seconds, she pulled off it and began to breath in and out.

"Ah...Ah...Did it feel good, Cain? Rion?" She brought a loving hand out to the shoulders of both the twins and they responded with nods of their heads. They would've talked if they didn't just had both their minds and dicks blown by the pretty lady sitting between them.

"Lilia...thank you." Rion said in between absent minded motions of of masturbating with a right hand to keep him stimulated.

"Wow, you're amazing." Cain said. "...Now it's time for us to please you." A devilish smirk appeared on the green-eyed boy and in a combined effort with Rion, they brought Lilia's lithe body in between them. Rion laid out on the bed as he positioned her body on top of his. While she was placed on top of him, Cain then positioned himself behind her ass and started jerking off at the sight of her cute butt and of course her wet clit.

"Wait, you boys aren't gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" Lilia had a surprised expression at how quickly the two boys took over her body but she had a hunch of what they had in store for her. "Are you gonna both fuck me at the same time?"

"More than that. We're gonna fuck your pussy." Cain replied.

"Both at the same time." Rion was next to respond. "Remember how you said you had a twin and double vaginal fetish? Well, we remembered."

The girl smiled and blushed. She never would think that her cousins would remember the time she made a joke about her sexual fantasies to them a few months ago. It was a joke at first but the joke would now become serious. And she was completely okay with it.

"Oh my...I-I don't know. Do you think it can fit?"

"We'll make it fit." Rion said with a smirk.

Rion was the first to slide his throbbing cock through her vaginal lips and deep into her pussy. Lilia twitched and moaned at the girth of his member. Rion and her had made love more than once so if she was used to him then he should be able to take Cain too. The boy tried to keep his moans to a minimum as he began to thrust in and out of her pussy. After a few seconds of soft penetration, Lilia then signaled to Cain that she was ready. 

"This might hurt."

Cain gave a mild warning and when Rion stopped thrusting, he slipped his dick in between his brother's dick and his cousin's pussy. She was tight. This was surprising to Cain and this was the first time he ever felt her womanhood. He could hear her quivering voice as she took all of the twins' cocks and after a few positioning of legs, the boys began to fuck in sync. As Rion pumped in, Cain pumped out and vice-versa. Lilia was being double penetrated and was living her dream fantasy of not only being with two twins, but also being split open like a whore. 

"Ahhh! Rion! Cain! It's so tight! Ahhh!" Lilia screamed in pleasure and both her hands and feet tensed up as her pussy wrapped lovingly around the cocks of her two cousins. "I love being fucked! Don't stop fucking me in my pussy! Deeper, harder!" 

"Tighter than I thought!" Cain said, consumed with lust as he fucked Lilia's pussy whilst also feeling the loving pulsations of his twin's dick against his own.

"Fuck, I never thought I would do this! Your pussy feels amazing, Lilia..." Rion said, enjoying this sexual experience with his family members. He was surprised at how much she was loving this and just how well he worked together with his brother despite their bickering. They would probably make a decent porn star duo, or even a trio if their cousin was up to it.

"God, I love this! I love you both so much! Rion! Cain! Ahhh!!!" Lilia then quickly dug her head into Rion's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Rion then instinctively moved his hands from her hips and then to her bare ass. Pressing down on her flesh, he held her in place as he pumped a few more times into her double stuffed pussy. Cain could feel his brother's orgasm coming soon and he bent over into Lilia even more. The horny, green-eyed twin began to viciously slam his cock into her wet hole, sliding along the shaft of Rion's cock and even pressing their balls against themselves in a fervor of familial lust. This was love making at it's most basic and carnal. The three youths were screwing on instinct now, their bodies and minds completely in sync with each-other. 

"Oh, fuck...Lilia, I can't take it anymore!" The blue-eyed blond had reached his breaking point.

"I'm cumming!!!" As with his brother, the green-eyed blond had finally climaxed.

"Ahhh!!!" Lilia gave out a final lust-filled scream of complete pleasure as both her cousins thrust deeply into her wet and completely stretched out pussy. The boys released huge streams of hot cum that was in such large volumes, it began to leak out of her in seconds. Their shafts pulsated and their balls twitched in excitement as they were still double penetrating her pussy amidst their orgasm. Rion brought his lips to Lilia's own as Cain kissed her on the cheek; a simple display of affection to finish off an amazing sexual experience. While kissing, the two boys still were fucking Lilia deeply and surprisingly to the red-head, they were still overflowing her pussy with their warm seed. If it wasn't for her being on the pill, she would've surely been impregnated by one of her cousins.

With a lasting fuck from the twins, Rion and Cain both pull out of Lilia's wet hole and look at the mess they wrought upon her. Her womanhood was filled to the brim with white fluid. Their shafts were covered in both fluids from Lilia and their fraternal semen. It was a disgusting but erotic sight. A wave of disgust both overtook the two brothers at what they had just done.

"I can't believe I fucked my cousin." Cain said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I can't believe I fucked my cousin, again, and with my twin brother. We're animals." Rion put an arm over his eyes and rolled over to his side of the bed. A part of him was ashamed by also happy that he was able to bond this way with the ones close to him.

"Well, when you have a cousin this hot, it's not exactly a surprise now is it?" Lilia said. She was satisfied in more ways than one. The children of Pascalle and Steiner then laid on the bed and exchanged small talk as the minutes passed. The sun had set and night was soon to come. They had to clean up and get showered before Lilia's father and Rion and Cain's mother and father came home. The concept of either of them knowing about their sexual affairs was too embarrassing to fathom.

"Hey, we gotta clean up. I'm a mess!" Lilia looked at her body covered in sweat and cum. Rion and Cain's own bodies glistened, their now flaccid penises dripping with seed. "I need a shower. Hey Rion, Cain...wanna join me?"

The two boys think about the girl's offer and then decide to take her up on it.

"Okay, but no messing around." Rion said.

"Yeah, no messing around with Rion. Just me." Cain said.

"Ugh, Cain, don't start."

"What?"

Lilia can do nothing but shake her head at the brothers. "Yeah, you're twins alright."


End file.
